The Diary of Corrina Hobblewart
by sporte
Summary: This story is written in the form of a diary, which belongs to Corrina Hobblewart, a D.A.D.A teacher who roamed at Hogwarts in the year 2030. It describes her successful love affair with Snape, and also the end of this affair with a very unexpected result


Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter, da da da da da....  
  
7/1/2030  
  
I never thought my life would end up this way. Me, Corrina, trapped in this god-forsaken school called Hogwarts. My life has been pure hell – ever since I was discovered for the despicable thing I did to my love, Severus Snape. Ever since Severus told me of his bad, early life. Ever since Severus and I admitted our love to each other. Okay, enough blabbering, I'll start from the beginning.  
  
It all started when I received my letter to attend Hogwarts school of Witch-craft and Wizardry as a Defence against the Dark Arts (D.A.D.A) Teacher. I accepted, packed my bags and hurried off to this new and exciting life. My parents didn't care where I went; they've never cared much about me. And I don't have any other relatives to rely on. So, as you can probably guess, my childhood was not 5 star. But Hogwarts would change all that. Or so I thought.  
  
Anyway, I'll continue this tomorrow.  
  
8/1/2030  
  
Hogwarts seemed so big when I got there, like a big huge mansion, with magic in the air. Dumbledore met me at the front door, his big white beard shining in the sunlight. "Welcome to Hogwarts" he said. He showed me around, and then escorted me to The Great Hall for the evening feast.  
  
As I sat down I watched as what looked like thousands of children in Hogwarts robes flooded into the hall. I looked at them, questions flooding into my head. Who are they all? Which ones will I teach? Are they well behaved? Where do they sleep?  
  
Once everyone was seated, a thin, wrinkled old woman came into the hall with a stool and a old, patched hat. What the hell is going on? I thought to myself. She placed the stool in front of the teacher's table and placed the hat on top of the stool, and then she left. She came back a few minutes later with a whole lot of scared-looking students. First years, I thought to myself.  
  
They all came up to the front of the Great Hall and surrounded the stool. The lady unrolled a scroll and called out a name: "Emma Zanuchi". A girl with pigtails walked up to the hat, placed it on her head and sat on the stool. The hat sat on her head for a few moments, and then it called out "HUFFLEPUFF!" Emma happily took off the hat and ran over and sat at the Hufflepuff table. Ahh, I thought. A sorting hat!  
  
When all the first years had been sorted, Dumbledore rose up from his seat, and started to speak.  
  
"Welcome to another Hogwarts year." He said. "First, I would like everyone to welcome our new Hogwarts D.A.D.A teacher, Corrina Hobblewart."  
  
Everyone started to clap, while I sat there looking like a red tomato.  
  
"Also" said Dumbledore, "I would like to wish you all a wonderful year, before we enjoy tonight's feast. Have a great year!"  
  
He then clapped his hands, and like magic, food appeared on all of the trays, and pumpkin juice appeared in the cups.  
  
As I started to eat, I happened to look up across to the other side of the teacher's table. What I saw nearly made me choke on my food. A man, a young handsome man, with black hair as black as a pitch-black room, a sallow nose and wearing black robes, took residence at the table. At that moment, he looked at me, and I swear to God, all of the crushes that I have had in my life could not override what I felt now for this strange man. I felt a feeling that I had never experienced before as I looked into those big, black eyes. He then looked away, and I continued to eat.  
  
Okay, I'm gonna stop here for tonight.  
  
Night.

10/1/2030  
  
The next morning, I was heading down into the dungeons for D.A.D.A with 2nd Year Gryffindors, when I bumped into the man again.  
  
"Hi." I said. "I'm Corrina. What's your name?"  
  
He gave me a look, which plainly said piss off, and then walked away. I shrugged to myself, thinking maybe he had a bad day, and walked off to the dungeons.  
  
After my D.A.D.A class I went to the staff room, and the man was there, reading a book. A woman was there at the table, drinking tea. She had white hair and hawk-like eyes. I walked past her and walked straight up to the man.  
  
"Hello." I said. "Sorry if I annoyed you before, but I want us to be friends."  
  
He looked at me straight in the eye, causing my heart to skip a beat, and said "You pissed me off once today, don't try me again. Take the hint!!" And he got up and left the room. I sat down in the chair and relaxed, thinking about how to get this man to notice me.  
  
Just then, the hawk-eyed woman got up from the table and walked over to me.  
  
"You been annoying Severus, huh?" she said.  
  
"His.... His name is Severus?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. Severus Snape, teacher of Potions. Don't mind him, he's always in a foul mood. Best to stay out of his way if you can help it."  
  
I wonder why he's so foul, I thought to myself as the woman left the room.  
  
That evening, I decided to go and look for Severus in the dungeons.  
  
I found him sitting at a cauldron, cutting up unicorn hairs.  
  
"Hello Severus." I said. He jumped and turned around, but when he saw it was I, he sighed and went back to work.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much?" I asked. "Why are you so foul to people? There's more to life, you know, Severus."  
  
Severus stood up and said "Corrina, if I wanted you to know my life story, I would have written an autobiography and personally given you a signed copy." Then he walked out of the dungeon.  
  
Hmmm.... I thought to myself.  
  
12/1/2030  
  
The next morning, Severus avoided me as much as possible, or so I thought. Whenever he saw me coming to him, he would run off. Okay, enough is enough, I thought, as he ran off for a fifth time that day. I'm going to talk to this man, and if that means taking drastic measures, well, so be it.  
  
The next time I went to the dungeons, I saw Severus standing in front of me. Before he had a chance to see me, I grabbed him around the waist and put one of my hands over his mouth, and pulled him into an empty classroom.  
  
I pinned him against the wall and said; "Now you listen to me, Severus. You've been trying to avoid me all day, trying to keep away from me. But that's gonna stop now. You're going to start being nice to me or I'm going to show you what us girls can do. Understand?"  
  
I released my hand from his mouth, but kept him pinned to the wall. He tried to get away, and yelled "Piss of, bitch! You can't tell me what to do!" At that point, I put my hand back over his mouth and said "Hmmm... not co-oporating, I see? Well, Severus, I want us to be friends, and until you agree to be my friend you'll be stuck here for a loooooooooooooooooong time."  
  
Severus stood there for a minute, thinking. Then, as I released my hand from his mouth again, he said, "Well, do you realize that if I agree to your demand it will not be much of a friendship, will it?" I then fell silent, realizing what a fool I'd been, threatening Severus like that. I knew why I did it, though. I did it because I knew that if I let Snape get away with ignoring me, that my love for him would die, which I could not bear.  
  
"Yes, I realize that." I said. "But I think you're a good guy, Severus. Please!"  
  
Severus gave me that look again, and said "If I had a book for every women who thinks I'm a good guy, well, I'd have enough books to last me a lifetime. I'll be your friend, but don't tell anyone if you know what's good for you."  
  
He then pushed me off him, turned, and walked out of the room.

Over the next few weeks, Severus and I became good friends, helping each other and having early morning chats in the staff room. I hadn't yet been able to gain the courage to talk to him, about his early life, but that day I was feeling quite brave.  
  
So in the early morning, I got up, went to the staff room, made myself a cuppa and took a seat next to Snape, who was drinking tea and reading The Daily Prophet.  
  
"Morning." I said. "Morning." He said back.  
  
I took a deep breath and said quietly, trying not to meet Severus's eyes "Severus, you still haven't told me why you're so mean toward people. What's wrong?"  
  
Severus froze, then five seconds later, turned to me and said, "If I tell you, and you breathe a word to ANYONE..."  
  
"I won't," I said quickly, but quietly, "You can trust me."  
  
He was silent for a while, and then he said softly "Well, I suppose it all started when I decided to teach at Hogwarts, and I met..." He gave a sigh and said "..when I met Katie Bowles.  
  
"She was gorgeous... curly golden hair and golden eyes, attractive figure... I fell in love with her on first sight. I wanted so badly to date her, seeing she was my age and all, but she already had a boyfriend, who was..."  
  
He stopped, and his face started to show so much rage that for a moment I was scared of him. Finally, he managed to squeeze out "Jack Rowell".  
  
He looked too mad to continue, so I sat there in silence, and after awhile he spoke again. "Jack fell in love with her, they left Hogwarts and married, had a little girl named Connie Rowell. She came and left Hogwarts. Ever since that happened though, I've felt so foul, like I've lost the one thing in my life that I truly cared about. There's a big hole inside me that can't be filled. That's why I'm such a bastard to everyone, to try and fill that hole."  
  
He fell silent again, and I foolishly asked "What happened to Katie and Jack?"  
  
Severus's look turned to rage again, and he spat out the words "Happily married 20 years." He then turned and walked out of the room.  
  
14/1/2030  
  
The next day, there was a Quiddich match scheduled – Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. I had been asked to referee the game, as I'd had some refereeing experience before.  
  
Out on the field, I mounted my broom and as the players flew above me, I released the quaffle and started the game. I flew up on my broom into the sky, and started to referee.  
  
I came across a couple of fouls and cheats, but nothing too serious during the game.  
  
But as I was flying behind Angelina, I didn't notice the bludger coming toward me. It hit me on the head, and I fell toward the ground, unconscious.  
  
I woke up lying on the Quiddich pitch with Snape on top of me, his hands on my chest, obviously giving me CPR. He turned his head, and for a split second, he looked at me in a way, which told me that he knew I loved him, and that he loved me too. Maybe he was a mind reader. He had just saved my life, and that one event, had opened Severus's heart to me. What a shock!  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm all right." I said, slowly about to get up, but Severus stopped me. "No, don't" he said. "You need rest. Let me help." He then waved his wand and a stretcher appeared. He waved his wand again and I was raised onto the stretcher. He then guided the stretcher with me on it into the hospital wing with his wand.

15/1/2030  
  
I left the hospital wing a few days later, with a bandage on my head. I had a plan to talk to Severus that day and ask him about yesterday, and his feelings. I knew he would tell me. I had not yet told anyone about what he told me about his past.  
  
I went to the staff room and found Severus drinking a cup of tea. "Severus" I said. "Mind if I have a word with you in private?" He looked up at me, nodded, and rose from his chair, following me into an empty classroom.  
  
We both sat down in chairs, and I said "Okay, Severus, you can admit it. You love me, don't you?"  
  
He didn't respond, just sat there, looking at his knees and twirling the end of his black robe in his fingers.  
  
I got up and sat beside Severus, and put my hand on his hands, which gave him a bit of a shock, as he demonstrated by jumping and not fiddling with his robe anymore.  
  
I said to him "Severus, I don't know how you'll react to this, but I..." I paused. "I... I love you, Severus. I've loved you from the very first moment I saw you."  
  
Severus froze. He looked in my eyes, a few minutes later, and said rather shyly "I love you too, Corrina."  
  
It was my turn to freeze. I wasn't expecting that, even though I'd had suspicions ever since the Quiddich match. Severus just didn't seem the type of person to admit something so personal to me and in the open. But I guess he proved me wrong.  
  
He continued. "When I saw you in the Great Hall at the start of the year, you reminded me so much of Katie. That's why I resented you so much, why I acted like such a bastard toward you. But then, when I looked more deeply into you, after we became "friends", I couldn't stay away from you. When you fell, during the Quiddich match, I nearly died, because I thought I was going to lose another person I care most about in the world. I don't want to lose you, Corrina."  
  
I was silent for a while, and then I said "Well, I guess we're dating now, aren't we?"  
  
He smiled and nodded. Then, without warning, he put his arm around my neck and pulled me toward him, pressing his lips against mine and kissed me passionately.  
  
And I kissed back.  
  
17/1/2030  
  
Things were still the same between Severus and I a few weeks later. We were still together, and luckily, we had managed to keep our love affair a secret from the rest of the school.  
  
The last few weeks had been total heaven. Severus and I were falling more and more in love each day. We made love one night, when the urge to resist was too low to overpower the urge to proceed. But we swore afterward to keep it a secret, seeing all the teachers, including Dumbledore, and the rest of the school thought Severus and I were still virgins.  
  
One night, I decided to go and see Severus in his room because I couldn't sleep. So I got up and snuck down to the dungeon area, hoping that no other teachers had heard me. When I peeked into Severus's room, what I saw nearly made my heart stop beating.  
  
Severus was in bed all right. But he wasn't asleep.  
  
He was with another girl. They were kissing.  
  
I stood there frozen. This couldn't be Severus. Not the Severus I knew. The one who treated me so well. The one who told me his deepest darkest secrets. The one who said he loved me...  
  
I choked back a sob and ran out of the dungeons before Snape could hear me. I ran, faster then I've ever run before. I wanted to believe that it wasn't true, that Severus still loved me, that it wasn't all a joke.. No... no... it can't be... it couldn't be...  
  
I kept running, to nowhere in particular, ignoring the tears falling down my face. I heard a voice call behind me "Corrina!" but I didn't stop. I wouldn't have stopped for anything or anyone that night. I was too upset.  
  
I heard footsteps behind me, so I headed into the only nearby place: a dark looking forest.  
  
As I ran into the forest, I heard a sound, which made me stop in my tracks. Scared, I ran and hid behind a tree, peeking out to see what had made the sound.  
  
A weird looking creature, with the head of a lion, the body of a zebra and the legs of a giraffe, came out of the shadows and looked at me with it's eyes.  
  
I stayed behind the tree, scared to death, wondering what the weird creature was. It started to approach the tree, and I started to back away. As I backed off, it gave me a look of anger and pounced at me.  
  
"CORINNA!" I heard someone yell.  
  
I felt an arm grab me around the waist and drag me away from the creature and out of the forest.  
  
They put me down about a couple of meters from the forest and helped me to stand.  
  
"Thanks..." I said, and turned around to face none other then Severus Snape, in his night robe.  
  
I got up, wiped the grateful look off my face, and stormed off back to Hogwarts, leaving Snape standing near the forest, looking very confused indeed.

19/1/2030  
  
During my D.A.D.A class, there was a knock at the door and Severus walked in.  
  
"Ah, Professor, mind if I have a word to you after class?" he asked.  
  
I shrugged and said "Ok." He nodded and left.  
  
After class, I went down to the dungeons where Severus was, and knocked on the door.  
  
He turned, saw it was me, smiled, and beckoned me to come in. I entered, sat down and waited.  
  
He looked at me and said "Well, aren't you going to apologize now?"  
  
I looked up. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. I'm waiting."  
  
I glared at him. "You're the one that should be apologizing, you bastard!". As soon as I said that tears started running down my face.  
  
His face changed from a look of expectancy to a look of concern. "What do you mean, love?" he asked, putting his arm around me.  
  
I shrugged it off, and said "You know what I mean, Severus."  
  
He sat and looked at me. I said, crying really hard "I saw you Severus. I saw you with that other girl, kissing her like you kissed me. How could you, Severus? You sounded so honest and genuine when you said you loved me. And now I find out it was all a lie!?!?!"  
  
I couldn't stop it now. I put my head into my hands and sobbed really hard.  
  
While I was sobbing, Severus said "Honey, people change, their hearts change, people move on. I may have loved you once, but.."  
  
I felt a huge amount of rage fill me. I stood up and screamed "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME HONEY YOU BASTARD! YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN CHEAT ON ME AND CALL ME HONEY! WELL, YOU'RE WRONG! YOU WILL PAY, SEVERUS, I PROMISE YOU THAT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I then ran out of the room and ran up to the teacher's dormitory. That's it. I thought to myself. Severus has gone too far. There's only one thing to do. And I'll do it tonight.  
  
21/1/2030  
  
I don't know why I resorted to this, now that I look back on it. Maybe it was because I was angry. Hurt. Confused. Maybe because I needed some sort of revenge, to make life feel normal again. Maybe because of the way my parents treated me. But for whatever reason, I still did what I did. And I'm not sorry for it.  
  
Anyway, that night, I went into the kitchen and took a sharp knife out of the drawer. I then quietly snuck into the dungeons where Snape was sleeping (by himself, I must add) and looking like an angel.  
  
Well, he'll be with the angels soon, I thought as I approached the bed. Or maybe even with the devil. Who knows?  
  
I turned myself so that I was standing directly in front of the back of Snape's head. I bent down so my mouth was level with his ear and whispered: "Goodbye, Severus. Maybe one day, you'll regret what you did after I do this."  
  
Then I raised the knife above my head and lunged it at his chest.  
  
It didn't take long for the teachers to find Severus dead in his bed the next morning. What shocked them the most was the wound in his chest, which told them that this was no accident: Snape had been murdered.  
  
Nobody knew who had done it, of course, but there were a lot of people that everyone thought were suspicious. Professor Trelwany was one, seeing she had hated Snape since he wouldn't communicate with her. But nobody suspected me.  
  
Dumbledore announced the murder at breakfast and said that all attempts were being made to find out who did the murder.  
  
While all of this was going on, I tried to keep out of peoples way as much as possible, trying to look innocent.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
Just as The Great Feast was about to end, Argus Filch ran into the hall and up to the teacher's table, yelling "I KNOW WHO DID IT! I KNOW WHO MURDERED SNAPE! I SAW IT HAPPEN!"  
  
He raced up to Dumbledore and murmured into his ear, while the rest of the hall buzzed with curiosity and excitement. I, for one, prayed that I wouldn't be discovered, that Filch was wrong.  
  
I guess I didn't pray hard enough, because Dumbledore stood up and said "In spite of new evidence, the murderer has been found."  
  
He fell silent, and then said "Corrina Hobblewart murdered Professor Snape."  
  
A huge amount of murmur took place in the hall, with all eyes on me. I felt guilty, but not ashamed.  
  
Dumbledore looked at me and said "Do you have anything to say, Professor?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Very well." Said Dumbledore. "For this crime, you shall receive 20 years in Azkaban." He clapped his hands, and two guards came forward and dragged me out of the Hall, and into a cell room, until they had room for me in Azkaban, I guess.  
  
That's my story. And I write it, here in my cell, hoping someday that someone will read it and know the real Severus Snape.


End file.
